The development of modern websites and advertising authoring often relies on test audiences. In testing website development and layout, for example, some users are presented with one version of the website while other users are presented with a different version of the website. The interaction of the users with the two versions of the website is measured and recorded. This information allows the versions of the website to be evaluated and compared based, for example, on measurements such as user retention and user conversion. Sometimes, users are allowed to experience both versions of the website.
There are other aspects of website testing and advertising authoring that cannot be achieved by simply presenting different versions to different users. In fact, it may be undesirable for an individual to experience both versions of a website in some situations. From the perspective of the website author or from the advertising campaign, allowing users to experience multiple versions of the website or of the campaign can lead to confusion on the part of the users.
For example, one version of the website may include an offer for a product that is different from an offer for the same product on another version of the website. In another scenario, one user may be manipulating or interacting with content in a way that makes no sense to another user that is being presented with an alternate version of the content that may be dramatically different in some way. Augmented reality, where computer-generated content is merged with other content such as images of real world objects displayed on a device, is an example of where confusion may arise when users experience multiple versions of the augmented reality.
Users that experience different versions of an augmented reality can have a fractured user experience—particularly when the two versions are experienced at around the same time. Not only are the users confused, but it can also draw unwanted attention to the differences. Further, this type of confusion and attention could adversely affect brand image.